The Unneeded Favor
by X Mika-Chan X
Summary: NarutoxOC What happens when the oc asks for a paticular favor? I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters.


**The Unneeded Favor a NarutoxOC Oneshot**

"What the hell!? Is this a punishment or something?" I bit out frustrated glaring at the busty blonde in front of me.

"Satori, everyone has to go to this. At least those who I think have potential. This ball is to show off the Leaf Village's best upcoming shinobi. Ninja from all around are going to be there showing off their own ninja with talent. Besides, everyone from the rookie 9 is going so you will know everyone from our village that is participating. The only one not going is Naruto." She stated calmly

"Why doesn't he have to go to this thing? What's the point in getting dressed up and going to this thing anyway? We have the Chunin and Jounin exam for this stuff. I also don't see why a date is needed." I responded making the Hokage sigh before telling me something she obviously didn't want to.

"Naruto is not allowed to go because a lot of influential people from around the world will be there. I know what you are thinking and it's not because he's a jinchurikki. He just might ruin it since he can't stay still. I personally don't think we need this either, but unfortunately it is a requirement to have this ball and having a date is one of them."

Muttering a fine under my breath I made my way out of her office heading to Ichiraku for some ramen and to clear my head. I haven't got the slightest clue who to bring with me for a date to the stupid 'get together'. Everyone around my age I know is already going and I have no interest in any of them. Deciding to think about it later I entered the small shop, by the name Ichiraku, to see team 7 eating ramen and Naruto shoveling it down like no tomorrow. _'How the heck does he do that?' _

"Satori over here!" yelled Naruto once he finally noticed my presence. Walking over to the stool next to his I took a seat just as Ayame asked for my order. I decided to go with whatever Naruto got and sat back to relax as she was making it.

After getting my ramen I was pulled into a few conversations with Team 7 and before I knew it they just disappeared! Sakura and Kakashi just took off. Naruto didn't notice since he was still talking away while digging into his bowl though.

"Uh, Naruto? Do you know where Sakura and Kakashi went off to? I swear it like they vanished into thin air!" I asked trying to find out if he knew if they had something to do.

"What!? They were suppose to help me pay for this!" he cried looking around everywhere. Once he noticed I was right and they were indeed gone he slumped into his chair holding his head as if in pain. "Gahh, they knew I couldn't afford all of this and they still left me! This is payback isn't it? What did I do to deserve this?!" he rambled.

"Calm down ramen boy. I'll pay for it." I said sighing reaching for my wallet. _'This is so going to drain all of my money, but I guess it's worth it.'_

"R-really? You'll do that for me Satori?" he responded looking at me as if I was god sent.

"U-uh, sure but would you quit giving me that look? It's creeping me out." I mumbled out backing away a bit.

Completely ignoring me he launched over and talked me into a hug knocking us both to the floor. Apparently he didn't notice for he just continued squeezing me repeating thank you over and over. Of course I noticed how close we were and tried pushing him away before a blush set onto my face. _'I would never hear the end of it if someone caught me blushing just from being close to him. Jeez, his grip is tight!'_ finally, managing to get the blonde away enough to where I could breathe again I tried getting myself under control.

"Hey, Satori if you pay for this I will do anything for you! One favor no matter what. Believe it!" he cried enthusiastically throwing his fist in the air. Pausing I look over to him contemplating to take him up on that statement.

After pulling myself off the ground and dragging Naruto up with I head over to pay for our meals before turning to the orange clad ninja behind me. "You'll do any favor?" I asked to make sure.

"Yup, just say the word and I'll do it!" he said cheerfully. Looking him over I noticed he will do the job exactly how I need it done. He just had to have some touching up with his wardrobe.

"Okay then Naruto, I need a date for a very important get together I'm going to and you are going to be my date." I smirked thinking how mad Tsunade would get.

"D-date? Why do you need me?" he stuttered eyes widening from my request. It is pretty cute how confused he looks.

"Well, there is this ball where up and coming shinobi are told to attend by their Kage. Shinobi from all around the world are going to be there. Everyone from rookie 9 was invited too. You however, were not because Tsunade didn't want you ruining it. At least that's what she said. I think it was more to do with you having to train more to get stronger. Anyway, everyone was told not to tell you so you wouldn't go storming in her office complaining or something. She's making everyone take a date because it's a requirement and you said you owed me a favor, so why not?" I relayed the information to Naruto shrugging at the end of the statement.

"Yeah, but grandma Tsunade said I couldn't go so why think to ask me anyway?" he said making his way closer to me.

"Well, besides getting Tsunade riled up I guess because I wanted to." I answered looking away from him during the explanation.

"What was that? I couldn't hear that last part since you mumbled it." He asked smugly.

"I know gosh dang well you heard what I said! You have betting hearing than most ninja." I said snapping my head over to see him again only to find him smirking at me.

"I know, I just wanted to hear the _great_ Satori say that again." He chuckled out.

Feeling my temper rising I was turning to take off before I was grabbed by my wrist and pulled into something soft. Raising my head up I came face to face with Naruto himself and we were so close I could feel his breath on my face. Struggling I tried to push him away only to be held tighter.

"Satori, who said I wouldn't want to be your date?" he said still holding my in his arms.

Freezing in shock I looked into his cerulean eyes for any deception, but saw none. Doubting I heard him right I questioned him only to be confirmed that I in fact did when he repeated himself to me.

"I like you too, Satori." He said placing a kiss on my cheek. I could feel my face heat up and prayed that it wasn't too bad.

"W-who said I liked you?" I questioned.

"I'm not that dense you know. I can tell when someone likes me." He said smiling widely. "Now come on we have a ball to get to!" He replied pulling me out the door quickly to our next destination. _'It's weird how one little favor could turn our relationship completely around and now I wouldn't change it for the world.'_


End file.
